


It's Delicate

by GooeyBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyBelle/pseuds/GooeyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester has been drinking away her worries and Cas shows up to make sure she's okay. Cuteness ensues.<br/>[Set before ending of Season 5]<br/>Fluffy and sweet.<br/>(Cas' name is still Castiel not Castielle. The angel doesn't have the gender - just their vessel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Delicate

The smell of whiskey clung to Deanna’s every breath. Cas had grown to like the scent, whenever she caught a whiff the beverage her mind immediately went to the older Winchester sister and her bleary blood shot green eyes. She was losing sleep, memories of hell, fear for Sam, the impending apocalypse.

Cas stood over Deanna’s sleeping body. She was confused as to why she had gone to bed in her clothes, boots still on, jacket only half shrugged off when Sam was already under the covers and asleep. The bottle was open and dripping out onto the carpet by Deanna’s left hand. The hunter had fresh bruises on her cheek and neck, probably other places under her clothes but nothing too serious - just another rough job that had her banged up but no more worse for wear.

The angel bent down and picked up the bottle and twisted the cap tight before setting it on the bedside table. The sound of glass hitting wood caused the hunter to sit up abruptly, her hand finding the .45 in the back of her jeans.

“It’s only me, Deanna,” Cas said as she turned the bottle around so the label faced outwards.

The hunter groaned and set the gun down by her whiskey before pinching the bridge of her nose. “What is it now, Feathers? More bad news?”

Cas just shook her head. “No, I was just… watching over you. Making sure Zachariah -“

“Don’t give me that shit, Cas,” Deanna scratched her hair, “the thing with our ribs, he can’t find us.” She rubbed her eyes, one at a time so she could look at her friend between rubs.

The angel pursed her lips unable to think of anything else to say. What do you say? _I’m worried you’re going to drink yourself to death before saving the world?_ Without a word she placed her hand on Deanna’s cheek,dragging her thumb over the woman’s bruised cheekbone. The older Winchester flinched at this almost as if she was sure it would hurt.

Her big green eyes caught Cas’ and she winked. “Is there a reason you’re touching me, cupcake, or are you having trouble keeping your hands to yourself now?” That winning cocky grin would have made others roll their eyes and laugh but it made Cas frown - it’s what she did when she was uncomfortable, trying to hide something.

Cas didn’t answer, she just continued to rub Deanna’s cheekbone even after she had healed it. Realizing what she was doing, the angel pulled away, “there. Your face looks better now.”

“Thank you, but I have a feeling that you didn’t stop by just to play doctor,” Wiggling her eyebrows, Deanna smirked even harder, “or did you?”

“Stop… I should go now.”

“Oh so you’re just gonna poof in to patch me up and not stay a while? That’s pretty rude. Not to mention shady. Almost seems like you’re pulling a creepy stalker move- watching me while I sleep. You know that’ll start putting up a sigil on my side table if you’re turning into one of those creepy vampires everyone’s raving about.” Deanna grabbed Cas’ wrist and, on a whim, pressed her lips to the center of her palm, “thank you.”

Blood rushed to the angel’s face. Her hand involuntarily clamped shut. She wanted to resume touching Deanna, stroking her face, maybe running her fingers through the hunter’s short blonde hair but she had no idea how to progress beyond that point. 

The Winchester noticed Cas’ reaction and let her loose.

“Sorry… I, uh, kinda forgot myself there.” Now it was Deanna’s turn to blush a bright scarlet hue. She glanced around the room trying to avoid looking the angel in the eyes out of fear she’d see her own rejection painted on the woman’s face. “You know what? Forget it. Thanks for the repairs but if you gotta go you gotta go.”

Biting her lower lip, Cas said, “Sam is in the room.”

“Oh.” Deanna had completely forgotten her little sister for a moment. She ran her hands over her face trying to hide her embarrassment. It was because Sam was there - not because Cas didn’t want her. She felt like laughing but that wasn’t very Deanna Winchester. Deanna Winchester was never worried if someone wanted her or not, at least not sexually - it was always a given. Except for Cas.

When she finally revealed her face, the angel was standing with her hands clasped together, eyes fixed on the hunter as if she were intent on counting all the freckles on her face.

“Hey, maybe you could just… stay here a bit anyway? Duck out when Sam wakes up, you know?” With a new found shyness, Deanna patted the space beside her on the bed before jerking off her leather jacket.

Casting one last glance over at Sam, Castiel crawled into bed, shoes and all and laid awkwardly staring at the ceiling before looking to her companion for the next instruction. Nearly giggling again, Deanna laid back down, still too unsure to pull the woman close to her but desperately wanting to touch her.

Her hand slid under Cas’ and she laced their fingers together. It would have to do for now and though it was a small high school-esque gesture, it warmed the older Winchester through and through with it’s simple intimacy. She turned her head and smiled at Cas before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
